Serval
Serval the Serval is the best friend of Kaban and is from the Anime Kemono friends please watch it She is also well known for eating Kaban out of house and home. Serval plays the role of the chosen one and the main protagonist of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love. After her disappearance at the end of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love. Her fate is unknown. Profile Appearance Serval is an anthropomorphic cat girl Serval specfiicly Complete with ears and a tail. Who wears a bowtie in the pattern of a Serval's fur, white top, Serval fur styled dress, stockings..?, and white shoes. Personality Though a little dim-witted, Serval is very kind and hyperactive. She cares a lot about her friends and would do anything to help them. She is sickingly joyful and loudly proclaims the phrase "SUGOI" whenever she sees anything that remotely interests her. Abilities Serval is very durable and resistant to pain, due to the constant amount of punishment she's had to endure via constantly getting hit by the Japari Bus. Besides her ability to make a stupid face she is also trained in the art of lightsaber combat, as evidenced by chapter 23 of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love and has experience with firearms. Being the chosen one, she is the only one powerful enough to kill Jeffy which she achieved by harnessing her inner SUGOI power and going Ultra Instinct in Chapter 51 of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love. Relationships Hotel Luigi Though Serval and Hotel Luigi had a rough relationship at first due to her accidental manslaughter of Hotel Mario via distracting the Japari Bus driver. Despite this, Hotel Luigi could not help but synthesize with her as she had just come back from the funeral of her own brother, Crunchy. Upon the J-Virus outbreak they were forced to survive together, soon becoming close friends throughout the course of their adventure. Serval cried for twelve hours straight after Hotel Luigi's funeral in timeline 1. President Obama Serval became eternally grateful to Obama following him saving her life during the events of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love. Serval and Obama soon became very close over the course of their adventure. Serval seeing him as a father figure. Sans Sans and Serval officially met in Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love when she broke into Sans's house and interrupted the production of his latest Sans Gaming video. Though she disliked him at first due to him murdering her close Friend Hotel Luigi, later on, she had warmed up to him. Serval and Sans soon became best friends. By the time her quest had come to an end, they had become an amazing team. Pewdiepie Serval had always enjoyed Pewdiepie's video's in her free time much so that she had even developed a crush on him but she never thought she would actually meet him, but all that changed when Sans teleported her to Pewdiepie's house to get his Dr. Phil backstage passes, she had finally got to meet her idol Pewdiepie. Though they didn't talk much to her instantly geeking out and fainting during the short amount of time they had spent together they had become good friends. Peter Griffin Serval first found out about Family Guy via Shoebill's unhealthy obsession with the show, the moment she watched her first episode she was instantly hooked. Starting to routinely binge watch the show with her. When the time came for Serval to finally meet the man the legend himself. She was ecstatic, and the two soon became friends. Dr. Phil While she had heard about Dr. Phil through Pewdiepie's videos, she never really had much of an opinion on him. Later on she met him in Zerde x Jeffy Unforgiven love - during the failed attempt on Jeffy's life while he was on a live episode of Dr. Phil. While things were tense at first due to the Jeffy assassination attempt, she soon explained the situation to him and they became friends. Zerde Serval and Zerde's relationship didn't start off very well, due to her accidentally shooting Zerde in the side during Jeffy's assassination attempt. Zerde was very pissed off at her while he was in the emergency room. Serval and Zerde eventually made up on their walk to Sans's house. Though Zerde still sometimes bitches about being shot, they had managed to become close friends and gained a strong respect for each other. Following the events of Chapter 51 in Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love they are now fused together. Crunchy Though Crunchy was usually busy due to his work as a mercenary and later on his job at the SCP Foundation, Serval and Crunchy were very close. Crunchy being the one who taught her how to properly use firearms. Serval was made heavily depressed following his death to SCP-096. She never truly found out what happened to him, having been told he just whip nae nae'd too hard one night and dropped dead. Serval never actually got to meet Dark Crunchy following his revival, but she was heartbroken when she found out he had died for a second time. Jeffy Being the only one that is powerful enough to kill him, Serval and Jeffy were strictly arch enemies. After the events which lead up to Jeffy's merciless killing of her brother Dark Crunchy she had sworn on her honor to avenge him. When Serval and Zerde fused, she had fought Jeffy to the death. After a long and epic battle, she had come out victorious and finally avenged her brother. Kaban Being Kaban's best friend the two are naturally in good standing. Even during their fight in Timeline 1 the two still retained their friendship while battling to the death. (W.I.P) In "Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love" First appearance (PAGE W.I.P)